User talk:Veggienater
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Zombie Island of Dr Ned, cannot activate the bulletin board in the center of the first town page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 20:36, 24 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Anime Hey dude i saw that you like anime what show/shows do you watch?Flame Haze 21:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Im more into like Inuyasha, bleach, fairy tail, highschool of the dead (anime LFD), and really anything that comes out Flame Haze 21:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea i thought that too but i really started getting into it around the tenth episode and i think its split like people who watch bleach religiously like I do, dont really watch Naruto as much and vice versa Flame Haze 22:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed if i see anything i'll let you know Flame Haze 05:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just saw that you liked NS. I found that This: http://www.animeseason.com/naruto-shippuuden/ has been a better source for episodes than anime crazy. just thought that you may like to know. ^.^ BTW have you checked out abridged series on youtube? pretty good ever since littlekuriboh has started parodying the naruto parodies. 03:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get into Classics like Dragon Ball, Bleach, and what not but so far I only really finished Black Cat, DNAngel, and vampire knight. I love left 4 dead and other zombie/realistic action games and you seem to be kindof an expert, what would you suggest I get into? 03:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) x4 Hammer Trade Got your message and it won't be a problem. I've duped weapons on several occasions so I'll walk you through the process, which can be a bit confusing the first time around. I'll send you a friend request and host a game when we're both online, so we can do business. If your gamertag is the same as your forums name here, I'll send you a friends request tonight to get the ball rolling. Diakonov007 21:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Trade Hi Veggienater. I'd be happy to trade you a serpens and a penetrator. I am usually on during the evening and on the weekends. I don't need anything in return either. Whatever works for you will probably work for me. I Won't be on BL for a day or two because of Halo: Reach, but I'll still be sure to get you those guns. I'll send you a friend request in a minute. As long as it's at night or on the weekend, most times will work for me - it's more what would work for you. 21:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Veggienater.. I'm on pretty much at any time needed, I'm at gmt+3 (a lil past 11pm here at the moment).. I'm always up for trading, so just send me a friendrequest over xbl and I'll cya on borderlands :P GT: FateDTaS TaSManiaC 20:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm loving the guns thanx :P always interested in trading ^^ and sure you can have a destroyer, just gotta dupe it first :P when you're on just host a game and invite me & I'll drop it off for ya & exit to the dashboard without saving, I'll host a game after that to trade and whatnot :P TaSManiaC 11:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey brother thanks for the trade offer. After looking at my bank though I'd have to decline since I don't have anything worth trading. No worries though I'm only lvl 51 anyway. I'm sure I'll find another one. Just thought the story amusing in a Doh! kinda way.Maybe I'll see ya on some time. Take care. Tobin Greywolf 04:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just Started my first online game, hope I hosted it correctly. My GT is Tgreywolf. Hit me up if ya got a min or two. Tobin Greywolf 15:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Veggienater, I have on my character right now: Orange:Skullmasher 420x6dmg, 6ammo, Liquid Orion '''859dmg, 16ammo, '''Pestilent Defiler '''1122dmg 2ammo, '''Combustion Hellfire '''195dmg 12.5FR, 36ammo, '''Recoiless Mongol '''1248dmg 11ammo, '''Detonating Cobra '''912dmg 7ammo x4explode, '''Savage Equilizer '''340x7dmg 2ammo ammo regen, '''Hard Volcano '''945dmg 3 ammo x4fire. '''Purple: Double Anarchy '''167x4dmg 13.8FR 82ammo, '''Desert Stinger '''215dmg 16.3FR 58ammo, '''Erupting Stinger '''167dmg 12.5FR 49ammo x4explode, '''Shattering Mauler '''416dmg 8.8FR 72ammo, '''Terrible Matador '''304x12 0.9FR 12ammo, '''Liquid Penetrator '''671dmg 4.6FR 8ammo, '''Liquid Thunder '''1096dmg 2.7FR 5ammo, and a '''Sheild 2734capacity with 258recharge. Have plenty of orange in storage as well. Hit me up, GT jdviper51. Will be on occasionally throughout day. Guns you want I got guns. Powerful ones. I have orange and purple with very high stats. What are you looking to trade with with? I have no pearlesant guns just shields. Sounds good, ive sent a request on live and have the items ready whenever u are online! :) see u thenJdviper51 20:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Trading Combat Rifles Hey man, Sorry for taking several days to reply, but I'm the guy who was looking for a Draco, serpens, avenger and a generic torgue assault rifle. But yeah, I have alot of stuff that you might be interested. Just ask and I probably got it, just not many pearls.... :/ My gamertag is iNosferatu x if you're interested ;) sigs remainsnameless's sig is unlinked. links are not required, only recommended and default. if you would like to talk, a search for username will take you to the userpage. 22:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :veggie replied aha! that is a fish of a different odor.have him/her try this: Remainsnamelesstalk under signature in preferences. 04:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC)feel free to do similarly yourself Weapon Shop Hey, How's it going? I just saw your message on my talk page. I'm sorry for the late reply (moved to a new home & haven't set up an internet connection :/ Getting a low sig from a neighbor at the moment (: ) I'll be sure to get those weapons to you asap when I'm back online, I'll send you another message. When exactly did the wikia get a new layout design? lol I can't believe I've been offline this long.. Envy 360 07:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory glitch Hey there, Veggienater. Thanks for the offer to help me unglitch my character. Your time would be most helpful and appreciated. I am at work, so I will add you after I arrive home in a couple hours. And by all means, take your time wrapping up Knoxx PT2. I know things can get hectic and I just appreciate your offer to help. Let's see, according to your online timeframe, I think it best that we get together on either Wednesdays' or Thursdays, whichever is best for you. I cover weekends for my job, so I get those days off by default. I think that I might jump back on the Gears of War wagon in the meantime. Gotta raise that kill-to-death ratio, haha. Thanks again. BMetcalf82 22:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Veggienater. That's cool with me. I sent you a request earlier. Just let me know whenever you are nearing readiness with your aforementioned character, then we can arrange a more specific time to meet. Friday - Tuesday, I get online around 6pm (your 9) after I arrive home from work. Wednesdays and Thursdays are generally off days and I can be online throughout. I don't really foresee too much of a problem, though I think I might have to work on Thursday so colleague can work my Saturday. I'll let you know on Monday. Thanks again, dude. BMetcalf82 03:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC)